munefandomcom-20200213-history
Mune
"Look, I really think there's been a mistake. I'm scared of the dark, the stars all look the same to me, I get dawn and dusk mixed up, I'm a terrible singer, so... Guardian of the Moon?" Mune is the main, titular protagonist of Mune: Guardian of the Moon. A young adolescent with a pure heart, Mune is unprepared when he is chosen to be the new Guardian of the Moon. But when an honest mistake leads to world disaster, he sets off on an adventure to make things right for everyone and prove his worthiness as a Guardian. Appearance Mune is a blue-colored Faun with a short tail. He has deer-like ears that often tell his emotions, a deer-like tail, and very long limbs. His forearms and lower legs are covered in darker colored fur. Unlike most members of his kind, he is shown to have a lighter tone of blue for his fur. Personality Mune is very mischievous and irresponsible. Because of his clumsy personality, he often causes trouble and embarrassment for others; however, Mune is kind-hearted, courageous and is able to make up for the things that he has done wrong. He is also quite compassionate, as shown when interacting with Glim. Though he teases Sohone, he cares for him, as well. He is also respectful of his elders, addressing former Guardians with the appropriate title of "Master." Story/History Not much is known about Mune's early life, but before becoming a Guardian, he was shown to be very playful and fun-loving, with no interest in becoming a Guardian. While initially thinking he's not worthy, he quickly embraces his role and shouts it out to the world happily. Family Mune is shown to have both a father and a younger sister. It's unknown who or where his mom is. Abilities As a Faun, Mune has many amazing powers. This includes: Enhanced Jumps: Mune is able to jump high and at a very long distance. "Singing": As one of the people of the night, Mune is able to control and speak to other creatures of the night such as fireflies and flowers. As the Guardian of the Moon, Mune has access to abilities, such as: Master of Dreams: With this ability, Mune is able to enter the World of Dreams and also is capable of controlling said world at will. Sandman: An ability that Mune possessed even before becoming the Guardian of the Moon. This ability allows Mune to banish or change nightmares to pleasant dreams. This ability can also change the actions or behavior of other characters, such as falling asleep or calming people who are experiencing nightmares or behaving erratically. Other abilities Sculpting craftsmanship: Mune can sculpt Glim skillfully, as seen with what was left of her melted candle wax body. He also succeeds in crafting the second Moon of the world, something only the first Guardian ever accomplished. Knowledgeable in different types of algae: as seen when he tricks Sohone into eating Helium Algae as opposed to Oxygen Algae; easily recognising the difference. Gallery Mune-Guardian-of-the-Moon-post-620x348.jpg Source.gif Mune-2d-dream2.jpg F5bd34a979c6c3035b6974a0dc44eae4.gif Tumblr nok029MoGY1uv89z0o6 1280.jpg Tumblr nok029MoGY1uv89z0o3 1280.jpg 6B582D41-32AF-4644-94AD-B522AD512D11.jpeg|Mune with a spider E68DC042-56DF-4A10-9D04-1B9631DCD6B0.jpeg|Mune reeling in the moon 592B222D-E32C-491E-8DDF-14F21A6B3DEA.jpeg|Mune trying to steer 9EFFB613-995C-4600-89CD-F7F3D117B878.jpeg|Mune catching and holding the mon F74DEFCD-93CB-44DC-AF27-207B40852C2B.jpeg|Mune prowling the night C75BCA39-7AD7-442D-A3FB-2909C576799C.jpeg|Mune helping his sister A2C2F6E7-A06F-42A7-B9A6-51C2D94C1E89.jpeg|Mune poster 2579FEE2-82B6-46A8-B95E-F73D88D9C40F.png|Mune full body 36C1D81A-C0DE-4179-A927-4F4B02F12D16.gif|Mune being chosen B7963CE9-60AA-4C53-8BA9-E518CC50B7A2.gif|Mune calling on light bugs 980646F2-07A8-4BA9-BF10-E93CE594F6F4.jpeg|Mune holding Glim 11780471-419C-435F-8714-06C1048C41AF.gif|Mune catching the moon with a white spider BD53F347-7C48-4200-A792-55F36D0C623B.gif|Mune helping his sister to sleep B6C92DB3-E857-4F66-8083-728E94B20AA4.gif|Mune holding the moon C841C0F2-5B87-46C4-8DBB-F7C282D0FF0E.gif|Mune guiding A34604F5-2AED-4EED-8948-DA412FABB246.gif|Mune calls light bugs 087F6D24-9D9A-4EF4-80EB-64A44415DD20.gif|Mune and Glim 3459A464-4A6D-421E-AB35-B821665B007C.gif|Mune looking up in the night 865561EC-A18A-4E61-99BA-7897120C45A0.gif|Mune discovering his power 65E493BC-EB89-4F3A-ACDA-8380E9F20907.jpeg|Mune pulling out the evil corrupter in Necros EE4FD897-CF9E-472D-BF62-234EA35F9358.gif|Mune and Glim kissing B663C898-B651-47AA-A5CF-998198DF5F45.jpeg|Mune and Glim in dreamworld B0FF959D-7F5D-4D61-8CB6-FE3B17F81548.png|Mune and Glim against nightmares 4057C352-23BB-4119-943E-813EF1F5C9F8.jpeg|Mune and Sohone 98BE89AB-820D-44D9-A393-3435D3A7A7C9.jpeg| F9A3C5F9-BC5F-48C1-865F-194F99A64E83.jpeg|Mune concept art A5454DE6-14FF-4FAA-87AE-6352F543CE5F.jpeg|Mune and Glim near the moonstone in the dreamworld 3B9C8750-A25B-40DD-9064-C7601932D117.jpeg|Mune poster 06893B73-9498-4715-AA98-4B9C2D1775F5.jpeg|Mune poster 65FD9E37-815D-4A58-AAA3-85E40003E55C.jpeg|Mune, Sohone and Glim tumblr_o39dcht2Oo1rb149zo9_500.gif|Mune shaping Glim's lips mune-guardian-of-the-moon-8.jpg.png|Mune with frozen Glim MuneFilm2.jpg|Mune pulling on strings of the temple of the moon Trivia * Mune is pronounced as "Myoon", a portmanteau on "moon", befitting of his role as Guardian. * Mune is the second Guardian of the Moon to have ever entered the World of Dreams and craft a Moon, the first having been the original Guardian of the Moon. Category:Character Category:Males Category:Guardians